Swords and Sandals II: Emperor's Reign
This is a game based on gladiatorial combat. You take part in lots of tournaments and duels, your goal is to become the champion of the arena from being a weak prisoner to defeating the powerful and evil Emperor Antares. It's available on Steam, on iTunes and Google Play. Plot Under the rule of the enigmatic Emperor Antares, the island of Doomtrek’s popularity and notoriety exploded. Antares had six new arenas built, each grander than the last. Gladiatoral combat took place day and night, drawing thousands to the island in search of glory on the arena sands. Even more were brought to the island as slaves, shedding blood and sweat building the mighty colosseums. These slaves were kept in terrible conditions in a catacomb of tunnels under the Imperial Colosseum. With so many of Brandor’s greatest fighters dying on the sands so fast and so often, Emperor Antares pressed slaves into gladiatorial service with vague promises of their freedom. Each gladiator received some gold and a basic dagger, but most would die within days of their release. One such slave, a recent capture known in popular folklore as The Nameless, won his freedom when he showed potential as a fighter. A stoic gladiator with a quiet disposition and great gift for battle, he advanced quickly through the ranks and won fame by defeating local meat merchant John the Butcher in combat in his first day in the Arena. Not so The Nameless,he would quickly rise, winning renown by defeating Arena Champion after Arena Champion. Early on, he befriended a local candlemaker who told him tales of Doomtrek citizens being pressed into slavery, forced to dig tunnels under the arena. Investigating further, The Nameless discovered a vast subterranean labyrinth of crypts, stone pits and dark altars – though he could not guess as to their true purpose. When Antares’ thugs killed the candlemaker and burnt down his shop, The Nameless realised he was being watched. Soon after, the noble young knight Sir Belgrave of the Templar Church arrived in Doomtrek. Seeking audience with The Nameless, he explained the Church’s suspicions of Antares. They had been tracking him since his mysterious arrival from Eldor Hath several years before. Antares had come alone, but within weeks, had amassed a larger and larger following of armour clad warriors and moving north through Brandor. Belgrave theorised that Antares had come to Doomtrek in order to use the Arena and its inexhaustible source of gladiators for nefarious purposes. Through his powers of necromancy, Antares had raised these poor souls from the dead and kept them imprisoned in great chambers deep under the ground. Fighting in the arenas by day and exploring the tunnels by night, Belgrave and The Nameless made their way deeper underground until they discovered vast halls of skeletal warriors – at least eighty thousand or more. Belgrave, sensing the worst, implored The Nameless to somehow gain audience with Antares and bring his evil schemes to light. The knight then travelled to Brandor’s capital Phaetor to warn good King Lionel to prepare for war. Through his many arena victories, The Nameless would rise in power and skill. After defeating one of Antares’ more powerful lieutenant’s, the demon prince Zeerzabahl, he would come to the attention of the Emperor himself. When confronted about his plans, Antares gloated. His army would soon be complete and unleashed upon Brandor. Antares sought not just to conquer the realm, but to make his way to the Constellation Mirror itself and use it as a gateway to unleash his terror on other unsuspecting worlds. Sensing potential in The Nameless, he offered him a position in his newly formed Death Imperium. When The Nameless refused, Antares merely laughed – for he knew as soon as Nameless fell in battle, necromancy would press him into service – a choice every Arena Champion before him had faced. Antares dismissed Nameless, warning him the time to choose would soon run out. At this same time, the sorcerer Bargle appeared in the Arena. Using powerful magic, he convinced everyone he was indeed an Arena Champion and organised a battle with Nameless. Though Bargle was infinitely more powerful, he would throw the fight and upon defeat, hand The Nameless a message in a scroll before disappearing. This would not be the last time Bargle would meddle in the affairs of the realm, though his purposes always remained a mystery. Inside the scroll was a declaration of aid from the great sorcerer. Bargle had devised a plan to negate and contain the skeletal army, but the sorcerer also knew Antares could negate his magic if confronted directly. If somehow the Emperor could be distracted by combat with a worthy foe, he could indeed be vulnerable. All The Nameless needed to do was to engage Antares in battle – Bargle would do the rest. With a choice to make, The Nameless wrestled with a decision. He had secretly craved power himself – for before he was a slave at Doomtrek, he had been a lawless buccaneer on the high seas of Tritonia’s oceans. By his own admission, The Nameless’ life had been less than heroic. Emperor Antares offered the chance to bring the world to heel, the muscle to enforce his will upon any who stood in his way. On the other hand, Bargle’s choice involved sacrifice and an almost assured death. Victory here would end his days as an Arena Champion and thrust him into an uncertain world. The Nameless was on the verge of accepting Antares’ offer when the Archangel Sandalphon, a powerful envoy of the god Suul the One, appeared before him. Sandalphon warned him his actions would end in a world forever changed and inhospitable to life as he knew it. The Nameless fought Sandalphon to a standstill on the Arena sands before the Archangel, in frustration, returned to the Heavenly Plane. With the Archangel vanquished, the Nameless was invited to the Emperor’s Royal Palace to do battle against the greatest gladiators in all the realm as Antares himself looked on. In secret, the sorcerer Bargle made his way to the palace and saw for himself the inner struggle The Nameless faced. Through a powerful spell, he created an evil mirror image version of The Nameless which represented all that was flawed in the heroic champion. When The Nameless overcame his evil self, he saw the error of his ways and resolved to defeat Antares once and for all. Finally, that hour came. Emperor Antares invited The Nameless to a private audience and demanded his loyalty. When The Nameless once and for all refused, a great battle took place. With Bargle’s aid, he was able to defeat the mighty Emperor in one of the greatest gladiatorial duels the world has ever known. As Antares fell, his essence disappeared into a terrible black cloud and a darkness fell over Doomtrek, before disappearing into the ether. Bargle and The Nameless raced to the catacombs beneath the arena, where the sorcerer saw the vast undead army begin to stir from their eternal slumber. Using all of his magical powers, Bargle cast a Void Gate spell on the army, entombing them in a shimmering opaque prison, shielded from Antares’ mind control. For indeed, Bargle had discovered one of the secrets to Antares’ power. The more souls under his thrall, the greater his own essence grew. With the army cut off from their master, Antares grew too weak to maintain a corporeal form. The army would be held here, not indefinitely, but long enough to give the leaders of Brandor time to raise their own armies and do battle against this terrible new threat. Both heroes knew in their heart Antares was not defeated, for both of them had seen his essence disappear, both had heard his mocking laughter in their ears. Bargle returned to his tower in the Cragenbach mountains to study. Word was sent to King Lionel of the Kingdom of Phaetor Lord Vraynes Galrin of the Templar Church to prepare for war ( a war, of which, would be later known as The Crusades ) It would be several years before he used his magics to send word to The Nameless, who had since wandered far and wide, exploring Tritonia for his own inscrutable purposes. He was now to buy passage on a galleon ship and sail north to Suul’s Gateway, where he was to meet with Sir Belgrave of the Templar Church. Rumours spread of a dark presence under the vast mountains there, and it was there The Nameless himself would disappear. The gladiator games would continue in Doomtrek, as John the Butcher took up residence as owner and overlord of the island. at the latest Doomtrek would make another appearance as an island in S&S Pirates, but for now the Arena there would play no more part in the Swords and Sandals tale (unless you wanna build a wager arena on that island). Stats There are a total of 8 stats in the game. every time you level up, you get 4 skill points. these skill points can be distributed in to these skills: * Strength - increases attack damage (including ranged); unlocks axe and mace section * Agility - increases movement speed and jump range; unlocks sword and range section * Attack - increases chance of hitting * Defence - '''increases chance of blocking a hit * '''Vitality - '''increases total health; increases health regeneration from sleeping * '''Charisma - '''increases crowd population; increases taunt chance and damage; decreases item cost from shop * '''Stamina - '''increases total energy; increases energy gain from sleeping l S&S2 Redux: More resistant to damage, regenerate more health when asleep * '''Magicka - '''unlocks spells and potions Bugs Note that not all of these bugs are present in one version of the game * A major bug among most of the online flash versions is that you cannot save your character, even on the full version. * As a result of the save function not working, the magic shop doesn't count paying money to save as buying anything and results in angering the shopkeeper * Skull Staff (mace) isn't released at the weapon shop. Its position between Quake Staff and Dual Maul (because it requires 57 strength). * In some cases if you use the magic spell 'whirlwind' while holding a bow or crossbow it will hit the opponent wether you're standing close to him or far away from him. This doesn't work with every bow. * Randomly the player cannot attack or change weapon * If the player or the enemy is knocked out of the arenas boundaries, numerous bugs can occur; cannot move, glitches back and forth * If the two gladiators are too far away from eachother, the player may be unable to use the other side of his attack options * Magic shops buyings wont lower your coin balance, until you are out of the shop, but you cannot spend more than you have * If the players re-enchants a weapon to have a different type of damage, for the first battle after that, the old enchantment type will occur, but with the damage output of the newer enchantment * A Major cheat, type: ,, in the name section. You will start of with a lot of high stats and equipment. It also works in the demo version but it is more buggy. (does not work in the recent version, it does not allow you to enter a comma.) Using more commas results in more corruption up to the point of crashing the game upon entering the first battle * If the game is played on a hacked version And the player His level is set to 50 or 60 Some Gladiators can be equipped off full Emperors Armour or full Undefined Armour * There is a Centurion Shield with (156) Armour points in which some Gladiators may have if the Players level is 24 or a bit higher The shield itself has no image and the shield isnt in the Golden Shield Armoury Since it isnt in the shop its not purchasable either * There is a cut shield Called Emperors shield which some Gladiators can have if the player sets their level to 50 or 60 with Hacks the shield itself has no Image Same goes for Centurion None and Undefined shields * Some Gladiators can get Weapons and Armour without having the actual requirements to Wield or Wear them * Gladiators fully equipped off the same armour Have a rather impossible level to wear it For Example a fully equipped enemy Gladiator with full Champions Armour his level would be 25 while the requirement is 48 to wear Champions Armour * The Skull Staff strangely has the same image as the Rusty Dagger for above this weapon is not purchasable or used by the Player themselves due to it having no image or cost in the Weapon shop Some enemy Gladiators at High Levels may sometimes be equipped with this Weapon * Some Gladiators can have Very High weapons spells or Armour available even when they don't have the requirements to wield or wear them * There is a hidden armour set in the game called Bone~plate in Swords and sandals 1 Unfortunately it is not in the shop purchasable It has no image either Its only possible to get a few Pieces by using the comma glitch This armour is not obtainable in Swords and sandals 2 either * If the player kills their Evil Version of themselves with the comma glitch Gladiator, the Game will end when the Evil Clone is killed, a bitter end as reaching that point as the comma gladiator means beating 16 arena champions in one session * If you have an enchanted weapon, occasionally it's effect will activate at the beginning of battles before any action is made * The Rusty Dagger, in some versions of the game, costs 0 gold to enchant at any level. For more legitimate versions of the game, this isn't the case * In many versions of the Full Online version, passive health regeneration will not increase with vitality or may not work at all * In some online versions, drinking an armor restoration potion after your armor has been depleted will do nothing * Should The Fearful Prisoner defeat the player via an angered taunt, the player will still go to the town with 2500 gold. Upon entering a duel, the player will once again have to defeat The Fearful Prisoner and defeating him again will result in an additional 2500 gold * If the player has a high charisma stat and inflicts an angering taunt on the enemy, the enemy may charge backwards * If the player takes mortal damage and their health regeneration is able to restore the damage taken to a positive value, they will survive * Sometimes, very rarely, if a spell is cast against the player it wont hurt them. * The Rusty Knife and Dagger are free to enchant right? well in this case, no. if you dont have a ranged weapon, then these both will be free to enchant. but if you have a ranged weapon on your gladiator, then enchanting these weapons will now have very low costs. Weapons in the game Here is a list of weapons in the game: The first weapon you get is a rusty dagger. It does barely any damage and is given to you for no charge. You can enchant it for free. '''Swords - slashing weapons such as swords are truly the weapon of the gentleman. *requires at least 1 agility to use* All of these weapons are unaffected statistics. These stats may vary depending on your skill points. -'Dagger '(Note: also free enchanting for this weapon, but not if you have a ranged weapon. this is explained in the bugs section.) 3-9 slashing damage requires at least 3 agility cost 1285 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Free Medium: Free Strong: Free -'Shortsword' 4-16 slashing damage requires at least 6 agility cost 2270 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: 900 gold Medium: 3025 gold Strong: 6400 gold -'Dirk' 5-25 slashing damage requires at least 9 agility cost 3535 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: 2025 gold Medium: 7225 gold Strong: 15625 gold -'Gladius' 6-36 slashing damage requires at least 12 agility cost 5078 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: 3600 gold Medium:14400 gold Strong: 32400 gold -'Broadsword' 7-49 slashing damage requires at least 15 agility cost 6901 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: 7225 gold Medium: 27225 gold Strong: 60025 gold -'Claymore' 8-64 slashing damage requires at least 18 agility 9002 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: 12100 gold Medium: 46225 gold Strong: 102400 gold '-Bastard Sword' 9-81 slashing damage requires at least 21 agility cost 11383 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: 18225 gold Medium: 72900 gold Strong: 164025 gold '-Longsword' 10-100 slashing damage requires at least 24 agility cost 14042 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: 28900 gold Medium: 112225 gold Strong: 250000 gold '-Knight Sword' 12-144 slashing damage requires at least 27 agility cost 20198 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Silver Longsword' 14-196 slashing damage requires at least 30 agility cost 27470 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Heartblade' 16-256 slashing damage requires at least 33 agility cost 35858 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Crystal Sword' 18-324 slashing damage requires at least 36 agility cost 45362 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Rapier' 19-361 slashling damage requires at least 39 agility cost 50533 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Cutlass' 20-400 slashing damage requires at least 42 agility cost 55982 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Scimitar' 21-441 slashing damage requires at least 45 agility cost 61711 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: -'Raj Scimitar' 22-484 slashing damage requires at least 48 agility cost 67718 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Katana' 23-529 slashing damage requires at least 51 agility cost 74005 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Ancestor Katana' 24-576 slashing damage requires at least 54 agility cost 80570 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: -'Kensai Spirit' 25-625 requires at least 57 agility cost 87415 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Daikatana' 26-676 slashing damage requires at least 60 agility cost 94538 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: Axes- Hacking weapons such as axes are great slicing limbs or chopping firewood. *requires at least 1 strength to use* __________________________________________________________________________________________ '-Cleaver' 4-16 hacking damage requires at least 3 strength cost 2274 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Hand axe' 5-20 hacking damage requires at least 6 strength cost 2841 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Bronze axe' 6-24 hacking damage requires at least 9 strength cost 3408 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Hatchet' 8-32 hacking damage requires at least 12 strength cost 4542 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Warrior axe' 10-40 hacking damage requires at least 15 strength cost 5676 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Berserker axe' 15-60 hacking damage requires at least 18 strength cost 8511 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Greensteel axe' 18-72 hacking damage requires at least 21 strength cost 10212 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: -'Madman's cleaver' 20-80 hacking damage requires at least 24 strength cost 11346 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Greataxe' 25-100 hacking damage requires at least 27 strength cost 14181 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Blacksteel battleaxe' 40-160 hacking damage requires 36 strength cost 22686 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Steel battleaxe' 35-140 hacking damage requires at least 33 strength cost 19851 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Ogre battleaxe' 45-180 hacking damage requires at least 39 strength cost 25521 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Iron greataxe' 30-120 hacking damage requires at least 30 strength cost 17016 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Ramhead sickle' 60-240 hacking damage requires at least 45 strength cost 34026 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Reaper scythe' 110-440 hacking damage requires at least 60 strength cost 62376 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Hunter spear' 50-200 hacking damage requires at least 42 strength cost 28356 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Halberd' 70-280 hacking damage requires at least 48 strength cost 39696 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Awl Pike' 80-320 hacking damage requires at least 51 strength cost 45366 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: Poleaxe 90-360 hacking damage requires at least 54 strength cost 51036 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: Pilum 100-400 hacking damage requires at least 57 strength cost 56706 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: Clubs-bashing weapons such as clubs and mallets are the choice of thugs everywhere *requires at least 1 strength to use* __________________________________________________________________________________________ Rusty Knife '( Yes it is bashing weapon. check for yourself.) 1-3 bashing damage Starter weapon Enchant Cost: Weak: Free Medium: Free Strong: Free '-Blackjack 4-12 bashing damage requires at least 3 strength cost 1714 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Hammer' 5-15 bashing damage requires at least 6 strength cost 2142 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Knuckle Duster' 8-24 bashing damage requires at least 9 strength cost 3424 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: -'Wooden club' 10-30 bashing damage requires at least 12 strength cost 4279 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Iron Mace' 15-45 bashing damage requires at least 15 strength cost 6417 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: -'Steel Mace' 20-60 bashing damage requires at least 18 strength cost 8554 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Spiked Mace' 25-75 bashing damage requires at least 21 strength cost 10692 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: -'Warhammer' 30-90 bashing damage requires at least 24 strength cost 12829 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: -'Morning Star' 35-105 bashing damage requires at least 27 strength cost 14967 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Studded Mace' 40-120 bashing damage requires at least 30 strength cost 17104 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Maul' 45-135 bashing damage requires at least 33 strength cost 19242 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Spiked Maul' 50-150 bashing damage requires at least 36 strength cost 21379 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Sledgehammer' 60-180 bashing damage requires at least 39 strength cost 25654 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Claw Hammer' 70-210 bashing damage requires at least 42 strength cost 29929 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Imperial Warhammer' 90-270 bashing damage requires at least 48 strength cost 38479 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Heavy Mallet' 80-250 bashing damage requires at least 45 strength cost 35599 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Bonecrusher Cudgel' 30-100 bashing damage requires at least 51 strength cost 5089 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Quake Staff' 120-360 bashing damage requires at least 54 strength cost 51304 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Skull Staff' 140-420 bashing damage requires at least 57 strength (Weapon is not obtainable in the Weapon Shop, And has no image.) Its enchanted Damages are (140 Low) (280 Medium) (480 Strong) -'Dual Maul' 160-480 bashing damage requires at least 60 strength cost 68404 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: Ranged Weapons-ranged weapons require high agility to use but are very powerful (at a distance) you can't wield a shield and a ranged weapon at the same time. you only get limited ammo for it __________________________________________________________________________________________ '-Iron Slingshot' 5-25 ranged damage requires at least 6 agility cost 1771 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Oak Slingshot' 6-36 ranged damage requires at least 9 agility cost 2542 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: -'Shuriken' 7-49 ranged damage requires at least 12 agility cost 3454 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Yew Bow' 8-64 ranged damage requires at least 15 agility cost 4504 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Hunter's Bow' 9-81 ranged damage requires at least 18 agility cost 5695 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Tracker's Bow' 10-100 damage requires at least 21 agility cost 7024 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Oak Longbow' 11-121 ranged damage requires at least 24 agility cost 8494 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: -'Steel Longbow' 12-144 ranged damage requires at least 27 agility cost 10102 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Reinforced Longbow' 13-169 ranged damage requires at least 30 agility cost 11851 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Crabclaw Bow' 14-196 ranged damage requires at least 33 agility cost 13738 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Batwing Bow' 15-225 ranged damage requires at least 36 agiltity cost 15766 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Kraken Bow' 16-256 ranged damage requires at least 39 agitilty cost 17932 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Wyvern Bow' 17-289 ranged damage requires at least 42 agility cost 20239 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Seer's Bow' 18-324 ranged damage requires at least 45 agility cost 22684 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: '-Ironforce Warbow' 19-361 ranged damage requires at least 48 agility cost 25270 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: -'Titanium Warbow ' 20-400 ranged damage requires at least 51 agility cost 27994 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: Knight Crossbow 21-441 ranged damage requires at least 54 agility cost 30859 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: -'Falcon Crossbow' 22-484 ranged damage requires at least 57 agility cost 33862 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: -'Doombolt Crossbow' 23-529 ranged damage requires at least 60 agility cost 37006 gold Enchant Cost: Weak: Medium: Strong: Armor Armor is expensive but it really helps you progress. Helmets protect you against critical hit damage, as well as contributing to your overall defence. Shoulderguards increase the chance of a charge attack succeding, as well as contributing to your overall defence. Breastplate convert a percentage of damage taken into energy, as well as contributing to your overall defence. Gauntlets increase the distance you can shove your enemy, as well as contributing to your overall defence. Shields increase your defence against missile weapons, as well as contributing to your overall defence. Thigh guards protect against critical hits, as well as contributing to your overall defence. Shinguards increase your jumping height, as well as contributing to your overall defence. Boots increase your movement speed, as well as contributing to your overall defence. Extern Swords And Sandals -- Official Home Swords And Sandals Unblocked Swords and Sandals Six Pack r Category:Games